Traitor
by Moon Extract
Summary: Ketika cinta yang tulus dibalas oleh pengkhianatan... butuh lebih dari ketidakacuhan sebagai balasan. / "Satu kesempatan sudah cukup, Sakura. Kita lihat apakah aku berhasil mengubah perasaanmu. Seorang calon Hokage sepertiku tidak mungkin bisa mengubah dunia kalau aku tidak bisa mengubah perasaan seorang Sakura Haruno, kan?"/ Prolog. Warning inside.


Gugup.

Itulah yang kurasakan saat kami—aku dan Naruto—berpapasan 'secara tidak sengaja'. Dia tampak melihatku, lalu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan sang Kazekage sekaligus sahabatnya, Gaara, yang justru tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dariku. Aku tidak perlu mencari tahu alasan mereka bersikap begitu padaku. Aku sudah tahu.

Inilah hukuman yang pantas untuk diterima oleh pengkhianat sepertiku.

.

**Traitor**

_A NaruSaku fanfic by Moon Extract_

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning: OOC, shinobi universe, angsty, Sakura's POV, alur maju-mundur.**

**.**

Aku memang tidak setia. Aku bukan orang yang bisa mempertahankan hubungan yang harmonis dan menjaga perasaan pasangannya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencoba. Selalu Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto yang mencoba mempertahankan hubungan kami. Hanya ia yang ada untukku, menghiburku, membuatku tertawa sekaligus kesal dengan tingkah konyolnya, dan rela menjadi sasaran pukulanku yang tidak main-main kuatnya. Hanya dia—Naruto Uzumaki.

Aku masih ingat saat ia pertama kali mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Bahkan kata-katanya pun masih kuingat dengan jelas.

"_Sakura, kau tahu apa yang lebih kusukai dari makan ramen porsi besar yang dihidangkan Paman Teuchi khusus untukku setelah aku pulang dari misi tingkat A dalam keadaan lelah dan lapar?"_

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku saat itu. Deskripsinya yang sangat mendetail membuatku berpikir dua kali sebelum menjawab. Pemuda maniak ramen itu menunggu jawabanku sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, di mana hampir seluruh deretan giginya dapat terlihat.

"_Tidak ada?" _Itulah jawabanku saat itu. Mendengar jawabanku, Naruto malah memperlebar cengirannya—kalau itu masih mungkin.

"_Kau salah, Sakura-chan. Yang lebih kusukai dari itu adalah kau yang menyambutku di gerbang desa sambil tersenyum dan berkata, 'Kerja bagus, Naruto', lalu mengobati luka-lukaku sambil mengomel kalau aku seharusnya lebih cerdik dalam menyusun strategi agar tidak terluka terlalu parah. Aku memang orang yang ceroboh, tapi kau tidak pernah berhenti mengobatiku setiap aku terluka. Kau juga selalu membuatku yakin bahwa aku bisa pulang dengan selamat dari setiap misi, karena aku tidak boleh mati sebelum kau menerima perasaanku. Hehehe..."_

Tersipu malu—begitulah reaksiku saat itu. Tapi tentu saja aku menutupinya dengan sebuah tonjokan di bahunya sambil berkata, _"Makanya jangan kebanyakan makan ramen! Bicaramu jadi ngawur begini, kan? _Baka_!" _yang malah diresponnya dengan kalimat, "_Kau terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang marah, Sakura-chan. Pukullah aku sampai puas kalau kau mau. Aku rela kok~" _

Kadang aku merasa Naruto itu masokis.

Pemuda mana yang tahan berteman dengan seorang gadis yang hobi memarahi atau memukulnya? Apalagi sampai menyukai gadis itu dan rela dipukuli olehnya (meski pada akhirnya Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk kembali merawat luka-lukanya yang disebabkan oleh pukulanku. Ironis, huh? Aku yang memukulinya, aku juga yang merawat luka itu sampai sembuh.)

Kadang juga, aku merasa Naruto itu terlalu bodoh dan tidak memahami perasaannya yang sebenarnya padaku. Kurasa dia tidak benar-benar suka padaku dan aku hanyalah cinta monyet baginya. Perasaannya padaku tidak lebih dari rasa suka kanak-kanak yang terbawa sampai ia remaja dan dewasa. Mungkin di benaknya aku itu seperti sebuah kotak harta karun yang belum pernah digali dan dibuka oleh siapapun, yang semakin susah didapatkan, semakin tinggi pula nilainya.

Aku terdengar sok tahu, kan? Itu adalah hatinya, dia yang merasakan segalanya, tapi aku yang menghakimi kalau dia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Apa boleh buat. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti alasannya suka padaku, seorang gadis berambut _pink_ mencolok, berjidat lebar, keras kepala, sedikit sadis, dan hanya bersikap manis pada pemuda lain yang juga merupakan sahabatnya—sahabat _kami_ yang telah pergi meninggalkan desa ini demi mewujudkan ambisi membalas dendamnya.

"_Cinta itu tidak butuh alasan, Sakura-chan_."

Begitulah Naruto menjawab saat aku menanyakan kenapa ia bisa suka padaku. Aku menyebutkan kata 'suka', dia malah menggantinya menjadi 'cinta' dalam jawabannya. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, tatapan dari matanya yang sebiru langit itu mempengaruhi detak jantungku, meski hanya sedikit. Saat itu, akhirnya aku percaya kalau ia tidak main-main denganku.

Di hari lain, ia kembali mengangkat topik itu—topik yang diam-diam kuhindari, sebab aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjawab ungkapan perasaannya selama ini. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada satu orang—Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Kau tidak perlu melupakan Sasuke untuk bersama denganku, Sakura-chan. Aku tahu tidak mudah untuk melupakannya. Bagaimana pun dia adalah sahabatku juga. Egois sekali kalau aku memintamu melupakannya. Tapi setidaknya berilah aku satu kesempatan. Satu kesempatan sudah cukup, Sakura. Kita lihat apakah aku berhasil mengubah perasaanmu. Seorang calon Hokage sepertiku tidak mungkin bisa mengubah dunia kalau aku tidak bisa mengubah perasaan seorang Sakura Haruno, kan?"_

Aku bisa mendengar bunyi tembok yang selama ini kubangun runtuh seketika. Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan di masa lalu sampai aku dianugerahi seorang pemuda yang mencintaiku setulus ini? Aku ingat saat itu aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis di bahunya—yang baru kusadari begitu kokoh dan bidang. Ia telah tumbuh dari seorang bocah pembuat onar menjadi seorang pria sejati. Bertahun-tahun sudah ia bertahan, ketika yang kulakukan hanyalah membayangkan Sasuke kembali dari pengembaraannya untuk memelukku dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telingaku (yang kutahu takkan mungkin terjadi kecuali jika Sasuke sudah dicuci otaknya oleh _master _genjutsu paling hebat di muka bumi).

Hal yang terjadi setelahnya sangat tipikal. Aku menerimanya sebagai kekasihku—akhirnya. Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi, tapi aku melihat kabut bening tipis di mata Naruto saat itu. Aku menolak percaya bahwa itu adalah wujud air mata Naruto. Dia sudah merasakan perihnya luka fisik di sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia harus bertarung melawan Pain, dan tak setetes pun air mata terbentuk di pelupuk matanya. Maka, hanya sebuah jawaban dariku seharusnya tidak mempengaruhinya sampai sedalam itu, kan?

"_Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kau berikan," _ucapnya sembari memelukku erat. Aku hanya terdiam dan mengangguk, masih tidak percaya kalau kami akhirnya berubah dari teman menjadi kekasih.

Hari-hari yang kulalui bersama Naruto pun berjalan dengan damai—setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang mengetahui status baru kami. Kenyataannya, tidak semudah itu untuk menumbuhkan perasaan cinta yang tulus untuknya. Aku memang menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang berharga bagiku, bahkan bisa jadi aku akan refleks berlari ke hadapannya untuk melindunginya dari serangan musuh yang paling kuat sekalipun. Tapi aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu adalah Kakashi-sensei, Ino-pig, atau sahabatku yang lain. Naruto masih belum mencapai tahap _itu_, tahap di mana aku akan melakukan _apapun_ untuk membuatnya bahagia. Sebaliknya, ial ah yang selalu berusaha keras untuk membuatku bahagia. Dia yang merencanakan semua kencan kami di antara kesibukan kami sebagai ninja. Dia yang rela menungguku saat aku terlambat datang ke acara kencan itu. Dia yang tidak ragu untuk menghabiskan lembaran uang di dalam dompet berbentuk kodoknya hanya untuk membelikanku barang-barang yang ia pikir akan membuatku senang. Dia yang wajahnya tersipu ketika untuk pertama kalinya kami berciuman.

Terlalu banyak yang sudah Naruto lakukan untukku.

Dan aku membalas semuanya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan...

Sebuah pengkhianatan.

**-to be continued-**

Author's Note

Hai semuanya. Ini adalah fanfiksi multichapter pertama saya. Sebenarnya sudah lama saya ingin menerbitkan fanfik NaruSaku, tapi selalu terbentur oleh _writer's block_ dan berhenti di tengah jalan -_- Mudah-mudahan fanfik MC yang satu ini bisa diselesaikan sampai tamat :)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, minna-san. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti untuk kelanjutan fanfik ini. Jika menemukan kejanggalan, silakan lapor lewat PM atau review ^^

_Moon Extract, out_.


End file.
